Luz libera
by Lu Lein
Summary: A veces le tengo miedo a Kakashi. Él tiene dos personalidades; el maestro benevolente y el ninja sádico. No me gusta mucho tener misiones con él. De verdad me da miedo. / Oneshot Completo KakaHina


**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 _HinaCrack_ , como te amo. Para ustedes con todo mi corazón.

 **Summary:** A veces le tengo miedo a Kakashi. Él tiene dos personalidades; el maestro benevolente y el ninja sádico. No me gusta mucho tener misiones con él. De verdad me da miedo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Luz libera**

 **Por Lu Lein**

* * *

 **L** a sangre estalló, salpicándome. Las gotas viajaron hasta dibujarme el rostro. Kakashi le había cortado el cuello al enemigo. Era una chica.

—Iba a matarte. —Se defendió de mi mirada atemorizada y reprobatoria.

—Ya la teníamos. —Reiteré mirando a nuestro alrededor. Había tres enemigos más caídos y muertos. Un grupo de rebeldes que traficaban narcóticos. Tsunade nos había enviado a los dos, aunque no sabía por qué. Según ella, yo tenía algo de luz que necesitaba Kakashi. Bien, no creo que a él le importase mucho. A veces le tengo miedo a Kakashi. Él tiene dos personalidades; el maestro benevolente y el ninja sádico. No me gusta mucho tener misiones con él. De verdad me da miedo.

Debo decir que no conocía a este Kakashi. Es decir, ya había tenido alguna misión con él liderando el equipo 8, íbamos Kiba, Shino, Akamaru y yo, pero incluso en esa encomienda no se mostró de esta forma. Desde que partimos por la puerta norte de Konoha, Kakashi estaba serio y hermético, no hablaba. Solo un "buenos días" algo forzado y seguimos caminando. Asesinó a los cuatro ninjas en un parpadeo, sin siquiera detenerse a interrogarlos. Ibiki había sido claro, los quería vivos porque podrían tener información, pero tan pronto llegamos al punto indicado Kakashi cortó todo con su kunai, provocando una lluvia de sangre.

Parecía un demonio rojo.

Un ojo negro lleno de oscuridad, un ojo rojo lleno de sangre. Su sharingan podía perforarte la mente si te quedabas mirándolo.

Creo que fue después de esa misión que Kakashi comenzó a seguirme.

No sé por qué me sigue. Esa sombra no se va.

A veces lo veo por fracciones de segundo por ahí entre los árboles del territorio Hyuga, sobre el árbol de sakura que da hacia la ventana de mi habitación. Se siente raro. Es un ambiente pesado y es difícil respirar. Me he quedado hasta tarde despierta con el edredón hasta arriba, las luces apagadas, y abro una pequeña rendija imperceptible por donde miro hacia la ventana. Él está ahí escondido entre la oscuridad.

Dejé de hablarle en público. No le dije a nadie aquello. Kakashi no ha tenido una vida fácil. Me lo contó hace muchos años, su infancia, sus padres muertos, su primer equipo ninja, la muerte de su maestro, todos los problemas por los que está pasando el equipo 7 con Sasuke renegado, la muerte de Jiraiya. Todo eso lo afectó. Lo destrozó.

—¡Buenos días, Hinata-chan! —Me saludó con la mano al aire en forma de saludo. Iba a acompañado por Sakura y Sai quienes también me saludaron bastante amables. Regreso el gesto con amabilidad y sigo caminando. Ellos ni siquiera saben que su sensei me espía.

La pregunta de siempre es ¿por qué yo? ¿Qué es lo que tengo de especial? O tal vez solo está intentando pasar el tiempo.

No puedo darle luz.

No sé cómo.

Fue una noche de luna roja. Luna de sangre. Salí para ver aquél fenómeno que no ocurriría en mucho tiempo, confiada al ser acompañada por Ko y Hanabi. Esperamos casi la mitad de la noche hasta que el color rojo invadió el satélite natural de nuestro bello e imperfecto planeta. El rojo invadió la noche. De repente la mirada de Hanabi se vio como abducida y dijo que iba al baño, Ko lucía la misma mirada de mi hermana y se excusó sobre que tenía sueño. Los dos se fueron y me dejaron sola. Iba a seguirlos cuando alguien me llamó.

—Hinata-chan. —Una voz grave y conocida hizo que me quedara en mi lugar. Enfundado en su uniforme de ANBU, con su banda ninja rasgada tal cual un ninja renegado colocada derecha dejando ver ese par de ojos bicolor siniestros, la espada enfundada tras su espalda. La mascara negra en su lugar. Kakashi ya no era Kakashi. Kakashi-sensei estaba muerto, me di cuenta ya muy tarde.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Estaba paralizada. Ahora lo entendía. Ko y Hanabi habían sido introducidos en un genjutsu que los llevó lejos de mí. No puedo moverme y no es por Kakashi, es por mí, estoy asustada. Él camina lentamente, con lentitud y tiempo, hacia mí.

—¿Me dejas darte un abrazo? —Abrió los brazos, acercándose.

—No soy buena en eso. —Mi voz se oía temblorosa.

—Yo tampoco. —Kakashi se encogió de hombros y luego puso los ojos en blanco —. De acuerdo, mentí. Yo te enseño. No es difícil. Mira, tú solo extiende los brazos a los lados. —No lo hice, Kakashi pasó sus brazos por mis costados, inclinándose hacia mí para igualar mi altura. Tuve náuseas, olía a sangre podrida. De un movimiento rápido me abrazó contra él, alzándome un poco haciendo que mis talones abandonaran el suelo. Mi cuerpo estaba lánguido, como algo que no tenía fuerza.

—Ah… —Emití un quejido suave. No sabía exactamente qué estaba sintiendo. Había demasiada adrenalina en mi cuerpo pero no podía moverme. Sentía mi sangre correr como mil caballos desbocados, mi pulso completamente disparado, como cuando tienes parálisis del sueño, esa cosa maldita en que por más que tratas de moverte no puedes. Eso, eso es el genjutsu. Algo filoso me había picado en la espalda. Se introdujo en mi carne. Mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos y se abrieron a su máximo nivel cuando comprendí que me había atravesado un kunai de plata —. ¿Por qué? —pregunté sintiéndome débil, había perforado una parte vital, me desangraría rápido. Pero antes de dar mi último aliento quería tratar de entenderlo.

—Estoy tomando tu luz. —Me susurró apretándome más contra él, por consiguiente el kunai se enterró más. Su voz se escuchaba tranquila, como si fuera otra noche normal —. Cuando se enteren que asesiné a la princesa del byakugan me darán un autentico pase al libro bingo.

—¿A… Akatsuki? —Mi voz se iba. Me dejó caer como un juguete roto. Caí al suelo con rudeza, mi cráneo rebotó unas veces contra el suelo rocoso, me dolían las costillas y me sentía tan cansada. Como si quisiera dormir por siempre. Mi vista… se nubla. Lo único que puedo ver es esa luna roja, pero ya no le tengo miedo.

—Sí.


End file.
